This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Biostatistics Core is a critical component of the infrastructure supporting the initiation, growth and sustenance of oral health researchers at MUSC. Core B activities are focused on the following four aims: (1) statistical collaboration, including assistance with design of new studies;preparation of grant proposals;randomization and blinding schemes for calibration studies;statistical analyses and associated reports;and assistance in the integration of statistical interpretations into scientific conclusions and publications; (2) data management, including design, implementation and maintenance of databases, data entry and methods for data transfer from remote sites to MUSC;a program of data quality assurance;documentation of data files for ease of accessibility in the future;and data security and archiving of data files for long-term storage; (3) mentoring in biostatistical methods for all COBRE investigators, including mentoring of a junior biostatistician in collaboration and methods relevant to oral health research;and (4) development of new biostatistical methods as needed for specific projects and transfer of recent biostatistical methods to the oral health research community. Additionally, Core B established and maintains a scientific computing infrastructure for COBRE investigators.